


Surfing is not the way to fix our problems

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Secret Avengers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick probably should have known that inviting the Secret Avengers out to go Surfing was a bad idea, but honestly, it was better than anything any of them could have thought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing is not the way to fix our problems

“What are you doing?” Jessica looked up from her sand castle in confusion, blinking up at Natasha standing over her in a pair of swim trunks and a bikini top with a red and black surf board tucked under her arm.

“Uhhh…building a sand castle?” Natasha let out an audible ‘tsk’ when she heard Jessica’s answer “what?”

“We came here to surf”

“Spiders don’t like water?” She supplied in return, wincing when Natasha glared at her “Ok, wow. I just want to build a sand castle”

“I did not put on my best bikini so you could ignore me”

                “Who says I’m not watching from here?”

                “If you were watching your sand castle would not look that well put together” Biting her lip Jessica thought for a moment before she sighed

“Five more minutes?”

                “I have a better plan” A devilish smirk pulled across Natasha’s lips, and her board went flying to the side just before she tackled Jessica into her sand castle, effectively destroying it.

                “Natasha!” Jessica’s arms secured themselves around Natasha’s neck and she threw her head back in laughter

“I don’t like being ignored” The red head smirked, pulling Jessica close and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“I think I can spare five minutes” they laughed together, rolling in the sand while fingers found their way into black and red hair, and they did their best not to lose contact with each other “especially if I can use that time wisely to enjoy you”

* * *

 

“They’re at it again” Maria looked up from her board and raised an eye brow, watching as Natasha and Jessica did their best to destroy all evidence of the sand castle “do they ever stop?”

“I don’t know Coulson, maybe you should ask your boys that yourself” She smirked, nodding over to where Clint was doing his best to fuse with Nick on his surf board, ignoring Nick’s board floating back towards the shore as he held him close.

                Phil groaned beside her, covering his eyes and attempting to melt away into his own surf board “Honestly, I wish I could control their hormones”

                “Ya, right” She rolled her eyes, returning her attention to where Natasha and Jessica had stopped rolling around long enough for Natasha to focus her energy on marking her spot on Jessica’s neck.

                “So, you never told us how things went with the floaty head with a crush on you”

“I’d rather forget” She shivered at the thought “I never thought anything about me would cause someone to develop a crush”

                “You’re selling yourself short”

“I want sex, not romance” She protested “I like my times with Natasha and Jessica, or one night stands, or Morse before she went and disappeared. But I don’t want a romantic commitment. I just…it’s not for me”

                “Doesn’t have to be” Phil stood up on his board slowly as the waves finally started to roll in “Romance isn’t for everyone”

                “At least someone thinks so” She sighed to herself, picking at the paint on her board while Phil started to drift away on the waves.

* * *

 

                “No” Clint whimpered, holding his arms firmly around Nick’s waist as the water started to splash against his legs “Stupid waves”

                “We did come out here to surf” The blond ignored his boyfriend, refusing to let go as Phil passed them by on his board with a smile and an air kiss.

                “I just spent a week futzing around with Deadpool and Modok’s old lackey to make sure there was no back-up, world ending plans of doom”

                “And you did a good job” Nick supplied, running his fingers through Clint’s hair as he spoke “Which is why we decided everyone needed a vacation together”

                “And I’d rather spend that vacation making out with my really hot boyfriends instead of surfing”

“Phil like’s surfing”

                “Phil’s is being a buzz kill” The blond huffed against his chest in protest “I want cuddles and sex, not water and sunburns”

                “You know Sex and cuddles can come after the water and sunburns, right?” Laughter filled the air when Clint whimpered against, and the next thing the two men knew their movements and the next wave worked together to knock them off of their board into the ocean”

                Flailing back to the surface, Clint drew in a large breath of air and grabbed out towards the surf board when it resurfaced from under the wave, draping himself over it in defeat.

                “If that’s how well you surf, remind me to never take you on an undercover OP to the Caribbean” He stuck his tongue out at Phil as the brunette paddled his way over to him, laughing when Nick resurfaced and took in a breath before draping his arms over Clint’s shoulders and pulling him back under water without warning “Oh boy”

                Sitting back on his board he waited patiently and smirked when Clit resurfaced, gasping for air as Nick came back up behind him”

                “I hate you” Clint grumbled, slapping Phil in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

                “I’ll remember that when you’re blowing me in bed later” Clint huffed, laying his arms and head back on the surf board with a glare while Nick crowded his back and kissed his shoulder in apology.

                Dorks” Phil smiled fondly as he watched them.


End file.
